


Brimstone

by Devilc



Category: Firefly, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, D/s, Dark!Dean, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>500 years later, Dean's clawed his way out of hell and found Serenity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brimstone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Porn Battle VI](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/363932.html)  
> Assumes that Season 4 of Supernatural never happened.
> 
> This is a rather dark Dean, and the reasoning behind that premise (and the title) are a homage to the Brimstone TV series. Also, not as out and out BYFO porny as some writers get, but the best I could do given I rarely do PWPs.

"Someday you'll have to tell me how you know how to strip and clean a 500 year old shotgun," Jayne said admiringly surveying the day's take as it lay in pieces all over the galley table.

"They're really not that different from current makes," Dean replied. He didn't mention anything about hunting, or deals made at crossroads, or clawing a way out of Hell 500 years too late ... and less human to boot.

River, the gifted one, she's been on to him since day one and is surprisingly okay with it. Dean's not going to push her to see what got wired into her system; figures it's probably a case of mutually assured destruction. She just looked him up and down after he neck-snapped two blue handed bastards that cornered them all in a sub-basement and said to the rest of the crew,"The longer you're in Hell, the more it becomes a part of you." As if the rest of the crew would get it.

What they did get is that he was good with fists, knives, guns, and bailing wire and spit fixes. That he knew the ABCs of grifting, smuggling, and cat-burglary.

And if his Chinese was a little ~~rusty~~ non-existent? Well, out on the rim, not everybody got good schooling.

He fit right in.

And Jayne?

Jayne was gravy.

The sort of guy that just needed the Three F's to keep him happy. Mal supplied him with the Food and the opportunities for Fighting. Dean took care of the Fucking.

"Dean? D'you hear what I just said?" Jayne's voice snapped him back to reality."Want to help me clean Vera?"

"As soon as I'm done with this." Dean chortled and slotted the shotgun back together."She's cleaned and ready for action, just like the buyer wanted." He stood, handed the gun to Mal, and sauntered out of the galley.

\---

"I can't believe I'm out of ruttin' gun oil," Jayne hissed as Dean sank into him.

He wasn't. Dean just needed to give it an edge. A few weeks had passed since their last bar brawl, or a job that required a bit of the wetwork, or a chance to take a shuttle and go hunt Reavers. He had to take his pleasures where he could find them."Do you want to take this to my bunk?" Dean asked, giving a short, hard jab with his hips.

Jayne grunted."No. Finish me."

Right. Pleasures like slamming into Jayne again and again and again, wrapping hands around his hips, digging fingers in to old bruises, making Jayne hiss and shiver and _clench_ around Dean. Or seizing him by the hair, bending his head back, and growling, low and throaty about how much fun it was to fuck his bitch ass and hear him _beg_ for more. Fisting Jayne's cock raggedly and roughly; jerking hard, as if he meant to break it off, putting a bit of fingernail in to it, too, just to make Jayne squirm. Stuffing a filthy snot-rag in his mouth when his cries got too loud. Knowing that when he got done, Jayne wasn't going to walk right the next day. Wanting to make it all week, but that would mean trouble with Simon and Mal, because they might need Jayne for his fighting. (As if. But Dean didn't plan to let them in on why he knew so much about 500 year old shotguns until the time was right.)

And when he had pounded away at that sweet, hot ass as long and hard as he dared, well ... the edge was off, and Dean (a little reluctantly) allowed Jayne to sag down into his bunk, sleepy, sated, eyes glazed with satisfaction.

"What I'd like to know," Jayne said, smiling blearily up at him,"is what _they_ did to you to make it so you can go all ruttin' day and night if you wanted to. I'd like to have me some of that."

Dean laughed ruefully."No you wouldn't."

But that reminded him.

Jayne Cobb had a big mouth, and Dean had just the cock to fill it.

**Author's Note:**

> Has a sequel in [... And The Finder of Lost Children](http://archiveofourown.org/works/47613)


End file.
